I'm in heaven when you kiss me
by Chibimax
Summary: Bumblebee and Sari are going to the fair and Bumblebee want to tell Sari his feelings toward her. A missing piece of the story Tonight I Wanna Cry.


I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Bumblebee smiled while he was driving to the Sumdec tower. He and Sari were going to a fair near by the city. Bumblebee was glad Optimus didn't ask if he could take the two to it. Bumblebee enjoys having a alone time with Sari and finely tell her about his feelings toward her.

Bumblebee didn't know if Sari had the same feelings for him, but every time he sees Sari or even hear her voice, his spark or heart beats a bit faster.

Bumblebee pulled over at Sumdec Tower and smiled as Sari walked over to him. "Hey." He said with a smile as Sari stepped into the car.

"Hey," she smiled. "Ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah."

Bumblebee stepped on the gas and drove to the fair. After driving 20 minutes, he and Sari arrived at the fair. Bumblebee and Sari stepped out the car and walked to the entrance of the fair. "So what are we going to do first?" asked Bumblebee.

"Emh, Doom of Death?"

"Okay."

"So, when do you have to be at home?" asked Bumblebee as they went standing in the line for the Doom of Death rollercoaster.

"My dad said I had to be home at 11pm. You?"

"Prime didn't say anything. Guess, I've got to be home when you need to."

Sari smiled and after waiting for a few minutes, it was their turn to sit in the rollercoaster. Sari smiled as they sat in the car and the car was pulled up on the hill.

"Wow." Said Sari as she looked down. Sari grabbed Bumblebee's hand, making Bumblebee blush, before screaming like Sari and the rest of the people as the car went down toward the looping.

When the ride was done, Bumblebee and Sari came out of the car, laughing. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah!" laughed Sari. "Wanna go into the Deca Dance?"

"Sure!" said Bumblebee as he and Sari ran to the Deca Dance.

As the night started to fall, Bumblebee and Sari had much fun. "Well, looks like we had almost everything." Said Sari as she walked next to Bumblebee.

"Almost." Said Bumblebee as he looked at the Ferris wheel "Wanna go?"

"Sure." Smiled Sari.

Bumblebee and sari took place into the small car and in a few minutes, they were brought up in the air.

Bumblebee and Sari were enjoying the view, when suddenly the wheel stopped. "Wow." Said Sari as the wheel stopped brutally.

Bumblebee and Sari looked down and saw the owners of the Ferris wheel walking around the thing, looking what's wrong with it.

"Looks like we're stuck for a while." Mumbled Bumblebee.

"Looks like it." Said Sari. "But that doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because, now we can look peacefully at the view." Said Sari and thought; 'And I'm with you.'

Bumblebee blushed and smiled. "Is it me, or are we very close to the clouds."

"Yeah, we are. If we were up a bit higher, we would be in heaven!" grinned Sari.

"Hey look at those too."

Sari looked down and saw a couple kissing each other.

"Hey, this is reminding me of a song."

"A song? From who?"

"ATC." Said Sari as she began to sing. "I'm in heaven when you kiss me, show me how you miss me,"

"Sari, I need to tell you something…."said Bumblebee.

Sari wasn't listing to Bumblebee as she kept singing.

" take me with you back to wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland…"

Sari couldn't finish the song as Bumblebee suddenly kissed her. "I go crazy when you kiss me, show me how you miss me, take me with you back to wonderland…" Bumblebee sang as they stopped kissing.

Sari smiled and kissed Bumblebee again. Suddenly the Ferris wheel started to move again. Bumblebee and Sari kept kissing, not caring they were taken back down to the ground.

When they were back down on the ground and left the Ferris wheel, they walked hand in hand to the car. Both of them knew, they didn't have to use words, because they were in heaven when they kissed.

Hi guys, yes I'm still alive! I know I didn't update any of my fics and I've promised that I will update more now, but training is harder than I thought, oh well, my first week is over and I'll get use to the hard work soon. I hope I can update the last chapter of Tonight I wanna cry. This story is a missing piece what happens in the last chapter of TIWC.

I blame the K2 video (a south park video about Kenny x Kyle) and the song I'm in heaven (when you kiss me) from ATC. I kept playing the song over and over while writing this story.

I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully, I'll see you soon in the last chapter of TIWC.

Oh and if you see any grammars or misspells, please PM, note or review me. Thanks


End file.
